Memorial Day Smoke Screen
by Chibibun
Summary: There's a fire in Quebec and the smoke is in New England? How does that make sense? It's all explained in here. Warning: implied PruCan, attempted Angry!Canada and Corrupted!Canada. xD


It seemed like everyone in the world was in Washington D.C., but that couldn't be true, because America had a lot of enemies (whether he knew of it or not), so not everyone was there. But everyone who he cared about were there. England and France were there, Germany and Italy, Romano and Spain were with the Mexicos, Canada was there with...PRUSSIA?

America, who was marching in the parade (dressed as a WW2 soldier, carrying an American flag), stumbled slightly and fell out of step for a moment. Why was Prussia there? Why was he with Canada? Wait, where did they go? The nations had been following the parade for the last hour, why would Canada leave now? He _always_ watched the whole thing. With an uncharacteristic frown, Alfred searched the crowd. His brother did have a tendency to disappear. But he had been with Gilbert, where were they?

* * *

"Come on, Mattie. I _need_ syrup!" The insistent voice of the albino whined, dragging the blonde away from the edge of the crowd. The northern country sputtered as he was dragged away.

"W-wait, Gilbert! I have to stay, I always stay. Al will be upset!" he cried, trying to pull away from the grip of the older nation. He was blushing furiously at the contact.

"It'll be fine. Just explain that you got bored. Plus, you _always _go. I'm hungryyyy~" Gilbert whined. Once they were out of the crowd, he stopped, looking around. "Uhhhh. Which way to America's house? We can use his kitchen." Mattie sighed, he knew it was no use to argue. Plus, Gilbert was right. He was always there for Alfred. When was the last time he went to one of Mattie's holiday events? With anger, he started to stomp down the block towards the large white house of America's. Not THE White House though. It just happened to be white.

Surprised, Gilbert let himself being dragged. His surprise melted into a smirk. Who knew Canada could be so...dominant? And so (dare he say it) hot?

* * *

It had been fifteen minutes, and Alfred hadn't seen a glimpse of his brother or the albino. The parade came to a rest and Alfred stood at attention for two minutes before he broke off and ran to the nations that stood waiting for him.

"W-where's Mattie? He was here, just a few minutes ago! Where is he?" Al shouted, he grabbed France by the shoulders, him being Matthew's former caretaker. Francis gasped, surprised by Al's anger. He looked around.

"He was just here. Maybe he went to get some air. It is quite crowded. Or maybe he got separated," he answered, looking around.

"Wasn't he with Tio? No way he just got separated. Maybe they went to have hot sex," South Mexico said, placing her sombrero on the head of a very red England, muttering about it not even being that hot and sunscreen. "And listen you pansy, take some water. You northerners can't handle a little humidity." While the rest of the nations were fanning themselves and sweating, Guadalupe (S. Mexico) was more annoyed with the amount of B.O. around her from strangers.

Alfred stared at the nations with a blank face. Then he blinked a few times, and his face drained of colour. Then it quickly rushed with blood. Then he ran.

"Oi! Where are you off to, idiot? The parade's about to start again! You've got the flag with you still!" Arthur shouted. He didn't do much more though, it was too hot.

* * *

"Alright, you've got your pancakes. Can we go back to the parade now?" Matthew had managed to whip up some pancakes and serve them to Prussia in record time in his anger and nerves. He leaned against the counter, still angry. When was the last time Alfred had done something for him? Or visited him for more than a sleeping partner after a scary movie? He gripped the counter until his knuckles went white. Gilbert looked up at the loud snap of the granite counter tops. He lifted a delicate eyebrow. Yup, hot.

"Dude, you need to chill. Sit down and enjoy your awesome pancakes and my awesome presence. You need a cigarette or something? You're like, bugging out," Gilbert said, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. Mattie hesitated. He'd never smoked before, but he was in America's house. And he was angry. He had heard that cigarettes calmed the nerves...With a shaky hand, he reached out and took a cigarette, plus he was a nation. What's the worse that could happen?

* * *

The door flung open.

"MATTIE? Mattie are you in here?" America smelled something foul in the kitchen. He started running over to the kitchen, panicked. He ran to see Mattie, his little twin brother, take a deep drag of a cigarette while Gilbert, the ex-nation, was putting away a pack of cigarettes. "M-mattie? W-what are you doing?" Mattie looked up, startled. But then he flashed anger and stomped over. He held up a fist and opened his mouth, to give Alfred a stern talking to.

"Alfred, I -" Mattie erupted into coughing from the nicotine. He leaned over, lifted his fist to his chest. Unfortunately, he had the cigarette in the hand and ended up burning his shirt which caused a small fire. His eyes went wide and he started to freak out. He was still coughing so he couldn't really yell. Al grabbed the cigarette and stomped it out. In his panic, he headbutted Canada's flaming shirt. Well, the fire went out, but now America's hair was smokey and so was Canada's chest.

* * *

The whole East Coat was smokey for the rest of the day, the cigarette having caused a fire in Quebec and the wind blew the smoke down to New England. Prussia was lucky that he was an ex-nation, because after America was done with him, he was a little less awesome. But only a little because he had a lot of awesome in him.

* * *

**A/N: **Down here in MA, all of the smoke from Quebec's huge fire has been blown over here. It was really bad yesterday, but because of the huge rain storm last night, it's not that bad today. In fact, I didn't notice anything. This is kind of a contrast and different view from bostonian-ftw's story. She's pretty awesome, BTDUBBS. Y'all should spam her. WITH LOVE.


End file.
